Teddy y el espejo de Oesed
by Singum
Summary: Teddy Lupin era un niño huérfano que vivía con su abuela en las afueras de Londres. Su vida no era específicamente color de rosa, y todo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando un extraño hombre lo abordó en su casa pidiéndole un favor bastante peculiar. ¿A qué llevaría a Teddy aquella singular situación?


¡Hola!

Bueno... Uff... Me ha costado hacer esta historia, incluso he cambiado de cuento, pero me gusta bastante el resultado. Espero que a ustedes también.

Déjenme sus opiniones y... nada... ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, excepto el hombre que busca la ayuda de Teddy, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia de Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa es de un autor desconocido.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Había una vez…" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

¡Saludos!

* * *

**Teddy y el espejo de Oesed**

Érase una vez, un pequeño mago que vivía junto a su abuela en las afueras de Londres. La mujer, anciana y sin fuerzas, era la única familia que le quedaba. Sus padres habían muerto en la batalla contra el mago más oscuro de la historia, Lord Voldemort. Su abuela, Andrómeda Tonks, también había perdido a su esposo, por quien él llevaba su nombre.

Las penas de su pasado habían avejentando de sobremanera a la pobre Andrómeda y esta no hacía más que llorar y lamentarse todo el día. Para lo único que se levantaba de su sillón junto a la chimenea era para prepararle un té a su nieto, y lo haría con magia, sino fuera porque desde la muerte de su marido y su hija no había hechizo que le saliera bien. Y agregando desgracias, sin nadie que trabajase en la casa y con los ahorros cada vez más escasos, ya no les alcanzaba ni siquiera para comprar una botella de leche.

Teddy no podía dormir en las noches pensando en que harían él y su abuela cuando se quedaran finalmente sin dinero. Y como todo llega en algún momento, fue en el mes de octubre cuando la pobreza absoluta azotó a la pequeña y rota familia.

Para entonces, Andrómeda ya ni se molestaba en levantarse de la cama y Teddy debía caminar, cada mañana, quince quilómetros para ir hacia la ciudad y conseguir de la forma más fácil y rápida posible algunas monedas muggles para poder comprar, aunque sea, una hogaza de pan. Incluso a veces, cuando se encontraba muy desesperado y no había ingerido bocado en más de cinco días, se veía obligado a utilizar su magia para robar algún tipo de alimento

Pero un día –el cual Teddy, aun ahora, no sabría si catalogar como bueno o malo–, un hombre se presentó en su puerta. Su acento lo delató como extranjero y sus ropas como alguien de clase media alta.

El hombre lo miró fijamente y sacó de su bolsillo una moneda de plata.

- Si me haces un pequeño favor, niño, te daré esto como recompensa – Ofreció el hombre sin rodeos, girando la moneda entre sus dedos y observándola desinteresadamente.

A Teddy le brillaron los ojos de la emoción. Aquella moneda de plata, en el mundo de los muggles, le alcanzaría para una botella de leche, la cual no había probado en semanas y se le hacía agua la boca de solo imaginársela.

Pero debía pensar con más claridad, con el cerebro y no con el estómago. Aquel era un hombre desconocido, que se había presentado en su casa sin invitación y le estaba ofreciendo dinero a cambio de algo que él desconocía.

- Y ¿qué es lo que debo hacer, señor? – Inquirió el pequeño, observando la moneda con anhelo.

- ¡Sígueme y verás! – Exclamó el hombre, dando media vuelta y alejándose hacia la zona boscosa de las afueras de Londres.

Teddy conocía bastante bien aquel lugar. Antes de entrar en la quiebra total y tener que salir de su casa a las cinco de la madrugada para poder llegar a tiempo a la ciudad, cuando se encontraba muy aburrido y en su hogar no había nada que hacer, se escapaba hacia el bosque y lo recorría lo máximo posible hasta poco antes del anochecer. Y es que Teddy se declaraba como un muchacho bastante curioso.

Luego de andar entre los árboles por unas aproximadas dos horas, se detuvieron frente a una enorme roca que Teddy no había visto nunca en su vida. Esta tenía una grita lo suficientemente grande como para que él cupiera, pero estaba seguro de que el hombre que lo acompañaba no podría pasar.

- Es por esto que te necesito – Espetó el hombre con notable molestia, señalando el agujero – Yo no quepo por ahí. Por eso necesito que tú lo hagas. Debes deslizarte por la abertura hasta llegar a una cueva en donde encontrarás un viejo espejo de oro.

'Y aquí viene la segunda razón por la que te preciso a ti y solamente a ti: el espejo es demasiado pesado para cualquier otro infante, y tú, con tus poderes, podrás levantarlo'.

Teddy lo miró estupefacto. No comprendía como era que aquel hombre, el cual él nunca había visto, sabía sobre su magia. Para colmo, estaba claro que este era un muggle, ya que no solo cargaba con dinero que no pertenecía al mundo mágico, sino que también podría haber abierto más la grieta y recoger por su cuenta aquel misterioso espejo si contara con poderes.

- ¡No me mires así, niño! – Farfulló el hombre, elevando los brazos sobre su cabeza en un gesto de pura irritación – Tú has lo que te he dicho o no obtendrás tu estúpida recompensa.

Teddy tragó en seco. El astuto y manipulador hombre que le había ido a ofrecer un trabajo había desaparecido, dando paso a uno desesperado e histérico, al cual él no le apetecía desobedecer. Y aunque, de todas formas, pensó en salir corriendo y mandar la moneda al inframundo, recordó a su abuela, y lo mucho que les serviría aquel dinero.

Sin más remedio, el pequeño se deslizó por el orificio hasta sentir sus pies tocar el suelo de una sombría cueva. No le gustaba el ambiente, era frío y todo estaba demasiado oscuro. Pero en un rincón, brillando con debilidad, pudo divisar un enorme espejo. Incluso sin terminar de acercarse, se notaba que el pesaba toneladas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y concentró todos sus poderes en levantar el espejo, y al abrirlos, este se encontraba levitando. Como aun no tenía once años, Teddy no contaba con una varita, pero si con una capacidad excelente para dominar su magia con la mente.

Sonrió con orgullo y el espejo comenzó a moverse hacia la salida, pero en el camino, el resplandor del cristal y el marco dejó a la vista un recinto cubierto de monedas de oro y piedras preciosas.

"¡Este hombre estará loco! Se conforma con este estúpido espejo pudiendo obtener todas estas maravillas" – pensaba Teddy, cuando vino a sacarlo de sus cavilaciones una amenazadora voz.

- ¡Vamos, date prisa! ¡Alcánzame el espejo! – Exigió el hombre.

- De acuerdo – Aceptó Teddy, algo molesto por tener que dejar aquel fantástico lugar – Pero tiene que ayudarme a salir de la cueva.

- ¡Primero entrégame el espejo! – Gritó el desconocido con exasperación.

- ¡No te lo daré hasta que no salga a la superficie! – Sentenció el niño, tratando de asir la mano del extraño sujeto, que lejos de ayudarle, lo empujó con gran fuerza hacia abajo, lanzándolo nuevamente al suelo de la gruta.

En el rifirrafe, se desprendió un anillo del dedo del hombre y fue rodando hasta parar a los pies de Teddy. Este incidente fue seguido por un ruido atronador, el cual se debía a que el desgraciado sujeto había hecho girar una roca para bloquear la entrada de la cueva.

Teddy quedó solo en el interior de la gruta, sumido en la más profunda oscuridad y sin posibilidades de escapar de allí. O al menos eso creía él.

De forma inconsciente, recogió el anillo del suelo y lo hizo girar entre sus dedos. Y, unos pocos segundos después, la cueva se llenó de una luz enceguecedora y ante el aturdido muchacho se apareció un sonriente geniecillo que se dirigió al joven con tono sumiso y complaciente:

- Soy el _genio del anillo_ – Se presentó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia - ¿Qué desea, mi amo?

- Quiero regresar a casa – Balbuceó al muchacho, aun asombrado pero sin dudar ni un momento de su respuesta.

Sin saber cómo y al instante, Teddy se encontró nuevamente en su casa, con el espejo buscado por el hombre levitando a sus espaldas.

Aun siendo un mago, Teddy no se explicaba que era lo que había sucedido. Él nunca había oído hablar de semejante magia. De hecho, no tenía ni idea de que existiera mucho más de lo que él hacía. Así que mentiría si dijera que todo aquello no lo había tomado por sorpresa.

El muchacho, luego de unos minutos de estupefacción, corrió hacia el cuarto de su abuela y, luego de despertarla algo bruscamente, le narró todo lo sucedido con el hombre, el espejo y el anillo, sin saber el gran valor que tenían estos dos últimos objetos.

- Ya que no hemos conseguido la moneda de plata, al menos podremos quedarnos con el espejo como decoración – Se consoló Andrómeda, levantándose de su cama y acariciando el marco del enorme armatoste.

La mujer retrocedió asustada y se chocó contra la mesilla de noche que había en su cuarto. Teddy se acercó al espejo y, al observar el cristal, pudo verse a sí mismo con… ¿sus padres? Se volteó rápidamente para comprobar que en verdad se encontraran allí, pero se llevó un chasco al ver que solo estaba su abuela aun con la misma cara de espanto.

Ninguno de los dos comprendió la extraña magia con la que aquel espejo contaba, pero a ambos se les hacía imposible quitar la vista de este. Sus deseos más desesperados del corazón se veían reflejados en aquel brillante cristal.

Y con la ayuda del anillo, y las imágenes del espejo, subsistieron de la mejor manera posible. El g_enio del anillo _les proporcionaba alimento, entre otras cosas necesarias, y el espejo, felicidad. Andrómeda Tonks comenzó a salir más de la casa y Teddy pudo disfrutar de su infancia y, posteriormente, su adolescencia.

El tiempo pasó y el pequeño niño creció y se convirtió en un apuesto joven de cabellos y ojos cambiantes, poder heredado de su madre Nymphadora Tonks. Muchas mujeres lo perseguían cuando viajaba a la ciudad –o incluso al pequeño pueblo mágico escondido detrás del Caldero Chorreante–, pero él no se fijaba en ninguna, hasta que apareció a _ella_. La mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, de largos y lacios cabellos dorados y unos ojos del color del cielo.

"Tengo que conseguir hacerla mi esposa" – pensó automáticamente Teddy, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que esta desapareció de su campo visual.

Al volver a casa, Teddy le contó todo a su madre. Le dijo que había visto a la muchacha en el pueblito mágico y apostilló que tan grande era su belleza. También le había comentado que iba acompañada de su padre –lo cual sabía debido a que ella así lo había llamado– y que el hombre era alto, pelirrojo y de llamativos ojos azules.

- Mmh, mi niño – Murmuró la mujer, negando levemente con la cabeza – Esa muchacha es la primogénita de William Weasley, el hijo mayor de una de las familias más famosas en el mundo mágico debido a su pureza en la sangre. Hijos e hijos de magos, ni un muggle.

'De todas formas iré y le pediré su mano como es debido, si eso es lo que te hace feliz'.

Más que una costumbre, era una obligación presentarse ante el padre de la pretendida con una ofrenda, y cuanto más importante fuera la familia, más considerable debía ser el ofrecimiento. Teddy le pidió al g_enio del anillo_ un cofre rebosante de hermosas y valiosas joyas. Y con este generoso obsequio, la complaciente abuela marchó hacia la mansión de los Weasley, quienes antes eran tan pobres como ellos, pero que con el paso deltiempo habían adquirido mayor fama y fortuna.

William Weasley aceptó de buen agrado el regalo, pero receloso como era con su hija, lo consideró demasiado escaso.

- Me agrada el detalle, y ha sido la mejor oferta hasta ahora – Confesó el hombre – Pero esto no me garantiza que su nieto tenga el suficiente patrimonio como para velar por el bienestar de mi amada niña. Yo ya he pasado por la pobreza una vez y no quiero que ella la viva también.

- Puede confiar en él, señor – Acotó la anciana tímidamente.

- Daré mi consentimiento a este matrimonio – Continuó diciendo el Weasley – Pero deben proporcionarme cuarenta Unicornios de pura sangre, cargados con cuarenta cofres repletos de Galeones y cuarenta Aurores para escoltarlos.

La pobre mujer volvió desconsolada a su casa y le contó todas las exigencias del hombre a su nieto, quien le sonrió con dulzura y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

- Tranquila, abuela, le pediremos ayuda al g_enio del anillo _– Expresó Teddy, con la esperanza y las expectativas por las nubes como cualquier otro joven enamorado.

Pero la cruda realidad fue que el_ genio del anillo_ no pudo ayudarlo. El deseo era demasiado grande y sus poderes no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para cumplirlo. Teddy se sintió muy decepcionado y deprimido, y para calmar sus penas se sentó frente al curioso espejo que había adquirido años atrás gracias a aquel hombre que había llegado un día a su casa en busca de su ayuda; el espejo volvió a mostrarle a sus padres, pero esta vez acompañados de la joven a la cual él amaba.

Y entonces todo fue una revelación para él. El espejo mostraba los deseos más desesperados del corazón, y si el señor Weasley quería todas aquellas cosas a cambio de la mano de su niña que era lo que más amaba, lo más probable era que las viera reflejadas en el cristal. Y quizá, sólo quizá, con eso se conformaría.

Sacando su varita –que había obtenido como regalo a sus once años– hizo levitar el espejo y, él mismo, lo llevó hacia el hogar de los Weasley.

Al llegar, Teddy colocó el espejo frente al señor Weasley y este automáticamente quedó deslumbrado. Y sin tener nada que objetar, concedió la mano de su hija al apuesto y opulento joven.

La boda no tardó en celebrarse, con todo el boato de la época que requería el rango de la muchacha, y más también.

Teddy no se tardó mucho en conquistar el corazón de su esposa. No escatimaba en esfuerzos a la hora de agasajarla y hasta había mandado a construir una casa con todo el lujo que ella se merecía muy cercana a la de su padre. La joven se había enamorado de las cualidades y generosidad de su marido y ambos contaban con el apoyo de su familia.

Todo fue felicidad por un tiempo, pero lamentablemente se vio interrumpida por un nefasto suceso.

Un día como cualquier otro, el desagradable hombre que había ido en busca de la ayuda de Teddy cuando este era aún un niño, reapareció disfrazado de mercader. La mercadería que portaba eran brillantes y llamativos anillos, con distintas piedras preciosas incrustadas por todos lados. Y como si de todo un experto se tratase, llamaba a grito pelado al trueque al vecindario por todas las estrechas callejuelas de la ciudad:

- ¡Cambio anillos nuevo por anillos viejos! ¡Cambio anillos nuevos por anillos viejos! – Vociferaba una y otra vez hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Teddy nunca había encontrado la ocasión propicia para develar a su esposa el secreto del anillo, el cual guardaba en el primer cajón de su mesilla de noche sin ningún tipo de encantamiento protector.

La joven Victoire, por su parte, estaba harta de aquel deslucido accesorio de su marido, que tanto desentonaba con él cada vez que se lo colocaba. Y al oír la oferta del hombre, no dudo ni un segundo en ir a desprenderse de aquel gastado anillo.

Nada más hacer el cambio, el hombre se puso a girar la sortija entre sus dedos e inmediatamente se hizo presente el pequeño genio, dispuesto a complacer a su nuevo y malvado amo, quien deseaba, nada más y nada menos, que a la esposa de Teddy. Sin tiempo para huir, Victoire se vio levantada por los aires y desaparecida en menos de lo que se puede decir _Quidditch. _Fue entonces cuando descubrió el por qué su amado esposo cuidaba tanto aquel antiguo anillo, y lloró amargamente por su torpeza al caer en la trampa que tan hábilmente le había tendido el desconocido hombre.

Cuando Teddy volvió a casa y se enteró de lo ocurrido, corrió hacia la mansión de los Weasley y le relató los hechos al padre de su esposa, para luego preguntarle si le permitía un momento con el espejo que él mismo le había obsequiado. En un primer momento, William Weasley se mostró contrariado, pero al recibir la explicación de Teddy sobre que era para salvar a Victoire, aceptó sin lugar a dudas.

Se sentó frente al espejo y en este se reflejó a su mujer, acurrucada en un rincón oscuro de alguna habitación desconocida para él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y, al abrirlos, se encontró en aquella misma habitación.

Corrió hacia Victoire y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, jurándole al oído que no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño nunca. Esta le pidió disculpas por su estupidez y Teddy le aseguró que no importaba, que lo único que interesaba en aquel momento era salir de aquella casa.

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde ideando un plan, hasta que finamente decidieron que lo mejor sería envenenar al desgraciado hombre que había interferido en su feliz vida. Con ayuda de su varita, Teddy trajo los elementos necesarios al cuarto y juntos pasaron en el resto de la noche preparando la poción.

Al día siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, Victoire volcó el veneno en el vaso de jugo de su captor, y este, sin imaginarse lo que el líquido contenía, lo bebió todo de un solo trago. El efecto fue inmediato, y el hombre cayó inerte sobre la mesa para no volver a levantarse jamás.

Teddy entró presuroso al comedor del lúgubre hogar perteneciente al fallecido hombre y le retiró el anillo que descansaba en su frío dedo anular. Se guardó el mágico accesorio en el bolsillo y, junto a su mujer, llevaron a cabo una desaparición conjunta.

Andrómeda se puso más que feliz al ver volver a su nieto acompañado de su esposa y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas antes de abrazarlos a ambos. El señor Weasley celebró en su mansión una fiesta en honor al regreso de la joven pareja y las puertas fueron abiertas a todos aquellos que deseasen pasar.

Teddy y Victoire vivieron el resto de sus vidas muy felices, y cuenta la leyenda que cuando alguien mira fijamente a un espejo y piensa en algo que desea con todo su corazón, puede ver reflejado sus felices rostros sonriendo.


End file.
